The metabolism of long-chain aldehydes, alcohols and alkoxy glycerols will be evaluated in regenerating rat liver after partial hepatectomy. The activity of the enzymes involved in the anabolism and catabolism of these lipid types will be investigated at different stages of regeneration. The subcellular localization of these lipid types in adult and regenerating liver will be established. The effect of selectively changing the composition of the ether moiety of the alkoxy glycerols on the activity of several membrane enzymes will be evaluated. The possibility of using analogue of naturally occurring lipids to inhibit growth of cultured cells will be assessed.